


Little Things

by littlemsbookworm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsbookworm/pseuds/littlemsbookworm
Summary: When people ask her "What is it like being married to a famous magizoologist?" she always takes a long time to answer.





	

_When people ask her "What is it like being married to a famous magizoologist?" she always takes a long time to answer._

 

It's entering his world and seeing wonders she could have never imagined in her wildest dreams, creatures from across the world so large they disappear into the clouds, so small they stand on the tip of her finger.

  
It’s learning to remember the name of each and every one, and the extremely complicated web that connects them.

  
It's watching the smile that lights up his entire face when he talks about them, a smile that makes her heart skip a beat even after all this time.

  
It's waking up in bed with not only her husband, but a demiguise, two kneazles, a bowtruckle, and on one occasion an entire herd of mooncalves. 

   
It's coming home after a long and difficult day, laying her head in his lap, and listening to his voice soothe her frazzled nerves as he gently strokes her hair and tells her about the new poffle of puffskeins that was born that morning.

   
It’s learning very quickly to keep a large supply of basic first-aid potions all around the house, and then some not-so basic ones.

  
It's having to constantly relocate her wedding ring because a certain Niffler loves to snag it while she sleeps.

  
It’s squeezing his hand before a big conference and reassuring him that he’ll be fine, that he can do it. That she’ll be there, right in the front, always. That she’ll always be there.

It's asking her husband about the mysterious burns on the ceiling, or the acidic slime melting a hole in the floor, or the aggressive metallic clicking that seems to be emanating from underneath the stove, and seeing that sheepish grin on his face as he starts an explanation that always begins with "there was a slight mishap…"

It’s the smells of hay and fur and soil, the earthy combination that is so different from the unnatural smells of the city and makes her think of home and of him.

   
It’s always having the most exciting “what I did on vacation” stories in the entire department.

     
It’s telling visitors to _wait don’t sit in that chair_  the _demiguise is sitting in it_ or _don’t mind those screeches, the occamys are just having a rough month,_ or _sorry about that he just can’t keep his hands to himself, we’ll get that necklace back-_

_  
_ It's having to gently remind her husband that no, they can’t keep a chimaera, or a dragon, or a manticore. Followed by a much sterner reminder.

   
It’s correcting anyone who uses the word “monsters”, and lecturing them on the importance of magical conservation and understanding of magical creatures.

   
It's seeing the selfless compassion and love he shows to every creature in his care, and thinking that there is no one in the world, no-maj or wizard, with a bigger heart.

 

_“I wouldn’t trade it for anything” she replies._


End file.
